Zeo Returns part 1
Zeo Returns Part 1 is the series premerie of Power Rangers: Zeo. Plot When five mystical Zeo Crystals deep in the ocean near the coast of Summer Cove separated, chaos ensue creating dangerous storms near Summer Cove and a powerful evil known as Necron resurfaces aiming to find the pearls. Soon a wise figure and former Ranger, Drew Hale finds out about this and choses five Teenagers to become the new Zeo Ranger team to fight off the evil Nercon and his forces. Story On a Dark and stormy Night all is quite in the city of Summer Cove as everyone is sleeping as its raining them in the waters a dark purple aurora lights up the swirling waters as five energy streams emerge from the water and heads to the city and enters four Teenagers as the fifth one is awaiting its owner it heads back into the fifth crystal. In a Sea Castle a dark figure opens its red eyes with a low growl. "Its time to attack," says the strange voice. Theme Song: Zeo Go, Zeo Stronger than before Go, Zeo! Powered up for more Go, Zeo! Rangers at the core Zeo Power Rangers! Higher they can soar Go, Zeo! Fired up for more Go, Zeo! Even up the score! Zeo! Zeo! Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Episode 1: Zeo Return part 1 In the city the sun is shining as a car with a U-Haul behind it enters the city as a young Teenage girl 5'5 long red hair wearing a red shirt with a black jacket is listening to music as her mother looks at her worried about her she takes the ear buds out of her daughters ears. "Sarah I understand that you're sad about your father not turning up but the police did everything they could think of to find him but he's nowhere to be seen sweetie he did say if anything happened to him we're to move to another city and that's what we're doing," Julia Fuller says as she looks at her daughter Sarah. They pull up to where their living now she turns off the car and Sarah along with her mother get out of the car as their looking at the house she's amazed by it as she's getting the stuff out of the car a low hum is heard as she turns to see a red energy stream coming towards her she puts her hands up and to no use the beam enters her and red energy lighting surges around her body as she looks at herself as she's not harmed badly she gets the boxes out of the car and walks into the house. After all the boxes are empty and the stuff is up and put away in her Room Sarah looks at her father's Cam recorder that was the only thing his team was able to recover from the sea cave, she sees a dark aurora and then it fizzes out as the bubbles get intense and she rewinds it and then sees a pair of Red Eyes and she's wondering if its what her dad was looking for, she gets into her bed and turns the lights off and goes to sleep and hopes that tomorrow will be a new day. At Summer Cove High School the students are heading into the building for school as the Subaru pulls up and stops at the entrance. "Alright sweetie have a nice day at School make lots of new friends and please socialize for your father," Julia Fuller says as she looks at Sarah. Sarah hugs her mother and gets her backpack and jacket and gets out of the car and heads into the building as the bell rings. In the Classroom students are sitting down in their desks as the teacher walks into the classroom with Sarah, as the students quite down. "Class I would like for you to meet a new student her name is Sarah Fuller and I want you guys to make her feel welcome," Mrs. Carter says as she addresses the Class room then she starts the class study for today. After the Class Joe, Rocco, and Christy head to the Smoothie place at the Mall while Amy goes to help her father with his Dojo. Meanwhile at a strange place Drew Hale is looking at the computer screen seeing the red blip pop up as his wife walks up next to him and they look at each other and then at the five Zeonizers and nod at each other. At the Smoothie place the three teens are enjoying some drinks then their teleported from the place, meanwhile on top of a building Sarah is practicing her Karate skills she stops and looks at an empty water bottle throws up in the air and she's also teleported before she can kick the bottle. In the strange place the Teens look around the place, and then Drew and Cestra walk towards the four teens as they look surprised by it. "Welcome to your new Command Center Rangers I'm Drew Hale and this is my wife Cestra from the planet Aquitar," Drew says as he looks at the four confused teens. "The Aquitar Rangers I've heard of them six Aliens from a planet made up of Water came to earth in 2010 to help the Geo force Rangers keep the world safe from the Machine Empire," Sarah says as she looks at Cestra and shakes her hand. "Its an honor to meet you Sarah I met your father before he disappeared he wanted me to keep an eye on you I've been doing that for awhile now," Cestra says as she looks at Sarah. Then Drew looks and sees only four teens. "Uh where's the fifth one at," Drew says as he looks at the other Teens. Rocco looks at him. "My sister when to go help my father with his Dojo its been hard for him since he broke his back preparing for a Karate tournament," Rocco says as he looks at Drew. Meanwhile after Amy helped her father with his Dojo she takes a short cut through the woods and runs into Elyria who is looking for the Pink Zeo Crystal with a scanning device and sees Amy and the scanner points at her as Elyria puts it down. "So you've got the powers of the Pink Zeo Crystal in your body I'll be glad to take it out of you by force," Elyria says as she gets into fighting stance. And both her and Amy fight as Amy flips over her and drops down and tries to sweep her legs out from under her but Elyria leaps into the air and then tries to stomp Amy's face into the ground but Amy gets out of the way as the ground cracks from where her face was at and she's in shock, Elyria then opens up her hand as dark lighting forms in her hand and she sends it out towards Amy the ground explodes around her sending her flying through the air and hit the ground hard holding her side soothing from the pain. At the Commander Center the four Teens are watching helplessly as Amy is about to be finished off by Elyria and the Pink Zeo Crystal will be stolen. To be Continued.... Cast & Characters Zeo Rangers Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor **Symbolites Notes Errors Trivia *First appearances of Sarah, Joe, Rocco, Christy, and Amy. *First time the rangers remained morphed. *First appearances of the main allies: Elickra and the former Zeo Rangers *First appearances of the villains: Necron, Elyria, Vortix, Grantor, and the Symbolites. *First appearances of the human allies, Zoey and Max *First appearances of the Zeo Crystal *This is the first episode of Zeo. Category:Episode Category:Series premiere